


He comes first.

by Bellarke_Stories



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, just something that stuck in my head and i had to get it out!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 22:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6677188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellarke_Stories/pseuds/Bellarke_Stories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke gets a call in the middle of the night. And it actually interapts something... She doesn't really care. The call is more important than that...</p>
            </blockquote>





	He comes first.

He is kissing her everywhere. Her cheeks, her lips, her neck… everywhere. He carries her to the bed and she loosens her legs around his waist, lying back down on the bed.

"You are-" his words die as her phone starts ringing from the living room. They both look towards the open door that leads to the hallway that leads to the living room.

He shook his head, "Ignore it." he whispers and leans down above her for another kiss but her hands pushed his back gently.

"It's three in the morning." She tells him, "It might be something important." And without another world she runs off to get it before they close it. Luckily she is quick enough and picks up the phone before seeing who is calling.

"Yeah?" she asks, listening to someone sobbing. Two strong hands come around her middle and hug her from behind, "Octavia?" she asks, recognizing her best friend's sobs after countless times of sleepovers. He kisses her neck from behind but Clarke pushes him away, getting free from his hold and sitting on the couch in front of her. "Octavia, what is wrong? Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"Clarke?" her friend asks, her voice something above a whisper.

"Yes, I'm here. I'm here. What is going on, O? Please, talk to me." Clarke pleads, "Are you okay?"

"Yes- yes I'm okay. But- I'm in the hospital-"

"In the hospital?" Clarke shouts and stands up, running to her bedroom, "Why? Are you hurt? Does Bellamy kn-"

"I'm here because of him." Octavia cuts him off and Clarke's heart stops, she can't feel her hands and her legs stop moving.

"Bellamy? Is he… is he hurt?" her voice cracks in the end, staring at the open bedroom door.

Octavia sniffs and then takes a deep breath, "He- the doctor said he will be okay. Someone- he was coming home and- and someone attacked and hit him on the head."

"What else did the doctor said?" she asks then, finally able to move and breathe, "I'm on my way, okay? Just tell me what the doctor said." she promises.

"He said that he will be okay. He needed stitches and he will have a concussion for sure- but other than that, he will be okay." Octavia explains, "God Clarke, I was so scared. They didn't tell me anything from the phone, only that my brother was found bleeding from a head injury and- and-"

"Shhh, it's okay, O. You said it yourself. He will be okay. He is okay." Clarke doesn't know who wants to calm down, her friend or herself? "I need to hang up now, okay? I'll be there in ten."

"Okay." Octavia agrees, "I'll see you soon."

With that, Clarke put her phone in her pocket and runs back to the living room where she left her jacket.

"Where are you going?" his voice suddenly brings her back from her deeps thoughts. Clarke turns and looks at him.

"To the hospital. Bellamy is hurt." she explains, "You can stay here if you want but I don't think I'm not coming back for tonight."

"But you said on the phone, he is okay."

Clarke stare at him shocked, "What are you talking about, Nick? My friend was attacked and hurt. What do you want me to do?"

The man crosses his hands over his chest, "But his life is not in danger. You don't have to go."

With that, Clarke wants to punch the hell out of him. "Are you out of your damn mind?! My best friend is in the hospital and you want me to stay here and have sex with you while my best friend's sister is a mess?"

The man in front of her doesn't say anything in respond and Clarke shake her head, "Fuck off, Nick." She shouts him a last glare before storming out, towards the garage.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and find me on [tumblr](http://bellarkestories.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
